


【铁虫】Happy Wedding一發完

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 參加別人婚禮有的腦洞。破镜重圆，普通人设定。小甜餅，7K一發完。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【铁虫】Happy Wedding一發完

**Author's Note:**

> 參加別人婚禮有的腦洞。
> 
> 破镜重圆，普通人设定。
> 
> 小甜餅，7K一發完。

Natasha要结婚了。

这个漂亮聪明的女特警，即将和Bruce结婚了，可喜可贺。Bruce是个战地医生，因为职业的关系，他没有太多的亲朋好友同学什么的，然而他少数不多的朋友，Natasha几乎熟捻。于是她安排了所有婚礼的细节——包括伴郎。

Steve，特种部队的组长，和他的女伴Peggy Carte是第一组。

Tony，该死有钱的工业总裁，供给国家单位所有的武器和装备，和他的女秘书Pepper Potts是第二组。

Clint，只拿弓不拿枪的特种部队狙击手，和他的妻子在第三组。

“怎么样？”红发女人念完出场名单，扫视在场的所有人，“这个顺序还行吧？”

“Okay。”Steve点点头，“那我们应该做什么呢？”

“在我和Bruce出场前，和伴娘跳支舞。”Natasha看他一眼，“你应该还记得怎么跳舞的吧，Steve。”

“当然。”金发男人摸摸鼻子，心虚地想，他回家后得赶紧请Peggy指导，免得搞砸了婚礼。

Clint撑着脸颊：“咱们跳什么舞？”

“华尔兹。”Natasha说，“看在上帝的份上，不要踩断你们女伴的高跟鞋。”

“我还以为妳特地找我来是要讨论什么国家大事。”一直没说话的总裁先生说话了，“和女伴跳舞这档事情，打从我十岁就已经滚瓜烂熟了，闭着眼睛也不会失误。”

他站起身子，一脸的无趣：“妳就和这些不擅长交际，以及肢体僵硬的伴郎们继续谈论婚礼的细节吧，我得走了。”

“嘿？Tony，”Bruce喊了一声，“后面还有一些婚礼的事项，你不留下来……”

“亲爱的，”Tony皱皱鼻子，“婚礼的所有细节我在一年前比你们还要清楚明白，千万不要考验一个天才的记忆力。再见了各位。”

他朝所有人抛了一个飞吻，离开了Bruce的住宅。

“他怎么了？”一向大神经的Clint都感觉得出小胡子落荒而逃的怪异行径，“有人说错话让他不开心了？”

红发女人耸耸肩，并不意外：“我想是因为只要攸关‘婚礼’的任何随意大小事，那家伙都会很敏感很不开心的。”

Steve叹口气：“Peter呢？妳的喜帖发给他了吗？”

“发到了。”Natasha自顾说，“那孩子还要我把他的位置安排得远一些，嗯，应该是说离Tony远一些。”

“What？”Clint皱皱眉头，“我真不明白他俩到底怎么分手的，一年前不还打算结婚来着？”

“嗯……严格来说，一年前安排婚礼这档事，Tony是一人包办，并且……”Bruce揉揉脸，“没有告诉Peter。”

Clint歪着脑袋：“没有告诉Peter？铁罐是想跟自己结婚吗？”

Steve说：“大概是所谓的惊喜？”

“结婚这档事没先和对方讨论，惊喜就变成了惊吓。”

“好了，停止八卦。”Natasha踢了Clint椅子，“听着，Tony是我的伴郎之一，在婚礼结束之前麻烦闭紧你们的嘴，谁敢搞砸我的婚礼，我就要谁好看。”

“知道知道。”弓箭手摆出投降姿势，“别恐吓我好吗？妳发誓要当个温柔婉约的新娘的，Natasha Romanoff。”

女人笑里藏刀：“温柔婉约只适合用在顺利的婚礼，以及不多嘴的伴郎身上。”

  


*

婚礼当天，艳阳高挂湛蓝的天空，在远山处点缀丝丝白云。顶上一片晴空万里，连花园的茉莉花都开满了树梢，白色花瓣随风下坠。Natasha和Bruce选择在清净雅致的郊区举行婚礼，免去了许多不请自来的不速之客以外，花园旁的一处清澈翠绿的湖泊，配上岸边垂首的杨柳树木，更是他们最喜欢的风景。 

当宾客们陆续到齐，台上的乐团已经将背景音乐换成了结婚进行曲，所有人都在期待这对新人们的出现时——门外的一群人却乱成了一团。

“Pepper食物过敏？”Bruce惊愕地说，“什，什么？我不明白为何她会突然食物过敏？”

Lola搂着Clint的手臂，有些迟疑地说：“好像是……Mr.Stark给她吃了，草莓派。”

“草莓派！”Bruce翻了个大白眼，“全世界都知道Pepper对草莓过敏，Tony你是有什么毛病？”

“我怎么知道她对草莓过敏？”Tony烦躁地说，“她说肚子饿，我就替她拿了餐桌上的点心，而你们应该要遏止菜单上出现草莓这种玩意才是！”

“我的天！”Bruce吼了出来，“现在上哪去找能跟你跳华尔兹的女人？谁快告诉我？现在！”

“嘿？”Clint站在这两位朋友的正中間，被扫到无名火，无奈地说，“你俩别冲着大家发火啊伙伴，赶紧想想办法。”

Steve抬手看时间：“三分钟后就要进场了，Nat会气疯的……”

在一行人焦急得像热锅上的蚂蚁时，红发新娘踩着高跟鞋，头盖白纱从远处而来。她一手拉着纯白礼服的裙摆，一手揪着一头栗色卷发的男孩走了过来。而卷发男孩边走边说我不能，我不行，我很久没跳舞了，而且我不想跟任何人跳舞，尤其是……

她在男孩还没把话说完时，用力地把人推向排行第二的伴郎。而小胡子见对方一阵踉跄跌了过来，下意识把他接在怀里。

“你们两个跳舞。”

Tony和Peter异口同声地抗议：“谁要跟他跳舞？我拒绝！”

“闭上你们的嘴！”Natasha狠狠瞪着Tony，“再三十秒我的婚礼就要进行了，这是我一生当中最期待的时刻，谁要是敢向天借胆搞砸了它，我会当场用大腿绞死你们所有人！”

红发新娘的杀气汹涌而来，在场所有人一律闭紧了嘴巴，吞了吞口水。

“为了大家的生命安全，”Clint在身后提醒，“就拜托你们两跳个舞，五分钟而已，不要让我的生命到今天为止。”

Steve点点头：“同感，你们的五分钟可以拯救全世界。”

Tony和Peter互相看了一眼，随即一同闷哼一声，撇过头不和对方说话。

结婚进行曲顺利演奏，木质雕刻大门被两侧的侍者开启。Steve引领为首，挺直腰杆和Peggy踏出了第一步。随后三对伴郎伴娘们紧跟在后，踩过了红毯上的红白玫瑰，坐在走道边的亲朋好友们拉起了拉炮，彩带和碎纸从空中喷洒而来。

Tony在走出大门之前居然还在和Peter争论谁要跳女步的问题。直到Natasha恼火的警告声从后方传来。Peter无奈地拉着小胡子的手腕，把手覆上了那曾经温暖他的掌心。二人一同走进舞池里，拉近了彼此的距离，脚步随着圆舞曲的音符而移动。

“我跳女步，”男孩降低音量，不满地说，“然后你闭上嘴，在跳舞结束之前都不要和我说话！”

“哈，”Tony耸耸肩，一脸嫌弃，“你以为我很想跟你说话吗？我甚至希望在会场里随便挑一个女人，都好过和你跳华尔兹。”

“是啊，你随便挑一个女人都好过和我做任何事情。”Peter偏头不看他，舞步倒是精准地踩在节奏上，“一年前你不就是这样和某位外交官搞上头版的吗？Mr.Stark。”

“哦？你现在又突然想和我叙旧了是吧？”小胡子绷着一张脸，“是谁不听我解释擅自搬离了我们的住宅？是谁换过电话更换租屋？宁可相信报章杂志也不肯相信我的是谁？”

“你要我相信你什么？”Peter皱着眉头，“你是个大忙人兼万人迷，连我的生日和毕业典礼你都没放在心上，更别提咱们一个月见不到三次，我活像个单身男性又何必和你同居？”

“你的生日和毕业典礼，我不是补偿过你了？”Tony没好气地说，“你他妈要是这么不满，一开始就应该老实大声告诉我，而不是假装贴心又体谅，回过头来才知道要责怪我。”

两个人将交往时的不满全数宣泄出来，豪不保留。Peter被说得气红了耳根，咬紧了下唇不发一语。他們在布满花瓣气球的场地里共舞，一来一往，默契十足。要不是这两人交谈的声音只有对方能听见，不知情的人还以为这两个人是对恩爱的情侣呢。

男孩的腰被Tony紧紧搂住，伏低了身子紧紧靠着跳男步的Tony，两人的动作行云流水，像波浪起伏缓慢又轻柔。他們优雅摆荡的身子及旋转倾斜的动作，惹来了不少众人的鼓掌。Peter垂着眼睛，始终没有正面注视Tony。小胡子对于他闪躲的行径很郁闷，然而安静不说话的Peter却让他松了口气。虽然他控制不住自己的嘴，但他确实不想好不容易见到男孩一面，两人之间只剩下剑拔弩张的互相责备。

没一会，他注意到Peter的耳根裂了一道伤痂，嘴巴比脑袋飞转的速度还要快。

“你耳朵怎么了？”

Peter依然没看他：“出任务伤到了。”

“又是任务。”Tony翻了白眼，“我早就要你别跟着Steve，那个人专挑最危险最险恶的任务去执行，你还这么的年轻，应该……”

“应该多看多学，不要逞一时英雄之快，多点时间看看这个繁华美丽的世界对你没有坏处。”

Tony张大了嘴把后面的话都吞回去。

“你说的话我都会背了。”Peter叹气，“我们特种部队的任务并不是英雄之快，我们蒙着面……”

“拆着炸弹或是面对恐怖份子，我们不具名，但我们引以为荣。”Tony同样接着将对方要说的话一并说完，“你说的话，我也都会背了好吗？”

耳边的音乐蓦然而止，舞动的步伐终于停了下来，而Peter眨眨那双眼眸，终于和Tony互相目视。他看見Tony的眼睛依然装满了自信与张狂，他的轮廓依然如记忆里的那样熟悉，就连西装上的味道一丝一毫都没改变——

“你还爱我对吗？”Tony在接收到Peter热烈的目光时，几乎肯定地说出了这句话。

男孩立刻抽回了双手，瞪了他一眼：“你不能在分手之后，如此笃定说出这种话。”他转头就要走开，却被Tony一把抓住了手臂：“那你为什么不否认？”

“是，我爱你，曾经。”Peter再次抽回了手，“开心了吗？Mr.Stark。”

这个婚礼真是糟透了。

即使新娘新郎含情脉脉地给对方的致词，内容感人又温馨。即使Tony做足了身为伴郎的所有工作，以及抖尽了Bruce的糗事，让现场的气氛活络到最高点。他依然一丝喜悦的情绪也没被这场动人的婚礼所感染，他只顾着坐在位置上喝着浓烈的伏特加，眼神从来没离开过远处角落的Peter。

该死，到底是谁把他的位置安排的这么远？而且他身旁的那位大眼睛女孩是谁？为什么两个人这么亲密？

小胡子的情绪明显地影响了伴郎伴娘桌的所有人，以至Steve给了Clint一个出任务时才会有的严肃眼神。弓箭手是立刻会意，站起身子系好了领结，和侍者拿了一瓶红酒就朝Peter走了过去。

“你还好吗？Peter，”Liz关心地问，“你从跳舞回来之后，脸色就一直很糟糕。”

Peter揉揉脸：“对不起，让妳抽空陪我来一趟婚礼，却看见我这种样子。”

“这没什么，”女孩笑了一下，“我正好也快结婚了，多观摩别人的婚礼也是件好事。”

Liz两手撑着面颊，看去外头一片宁静湖泊，倒映蓝天白云的景色，配上岸边的杨柳被微风吹拂，叶片坠落河面漾起涟漪。

“这地方真美，我一直希望婚礼能在类似的地方举行，小小的却足够典雅和浪漫，不需要太多人。”女孩笑瞇瞇地夸赞，“Peter，你说，婚礼举办在这里好像很不错？你会喜欢这样的场地吗？”

Peter转头看去女孩凝视的方向：“挺喜欢的。我一直都喜欢低调干净的场合，不要有过多的政商名流。”

“我也是。”Liz点点头，“想不到我们这方面的喜好这么相同。” 

当Clint黑着一张脸走了回来，Steve低声问他：“你听到什么了？”

“他们在谈婚礼。”弓箭手摀着脑袋，“他们喜欢这个地点，他们好像是一对？他们好像准备要结婚了？老天，不要让铁罐知道……”

Tony偏偏都听见了，他站在Clint身后，差点没把手里的玻璃杯当场捏碎。在Steve的笨拙安慰，以及Clint胡言乱语说自己听错了的状况下，Tony依然不停地喝着一杯又一杯的酒精。

就在婚礼顺利结束时，Peter和Liz趁天黑以前走到了湖泊边欣赏风景。男孩站在岸处拍了一张，和女孩说了几句，两人的笑声传进了正准备靠近的Tony耳边。

这画面既是刺眼又刺耳——Tony心理这么想。

他大步地走了过去，在和Peter对上视线时，朝着Liz笑了一下：“可爱的女孩，我想和Peter说句话。”

这句几乎不是询问而是命令的话语，Liz眨眨眼了然地说：“好的，我先去车上等你了，Peter。”

浑身酒气的Tony就站在Peter面前，怨怼地望着他。两人互相注视很久，不发一语。就在Peter打算问他到底要做什么的时候——

“我很想你。”

他听见男人沙哑黯淡的嗓音，诉说着两人分开这一年以来的心里话。

“你就这样要和那个女孩结婚了？”

Peter还来不及安抚跳动的心脏，就被后面那句话搞得皱起眉头，不明白地问：“我跟谁结婚？你喝醉了，酒鬼。”

“我从来没那么清醒过。”Tony舔舔嘴唇，“我很抱歉分手前忽略了你，我一直都很忙，因为我在他妈的研发你们这些特种部队的装备和武器。”

男孩张嘴想说什么，男人挥着手要他别打断：“我和国防部以及外交官吵着要让你们配戴身价超过五十万的防护装备，但他们只告诉我预算不足而拒绝这份申请，他们那些狗官不把你的性命当一回事，可你是我的爱，你是我的宝贝，我恨不得让你辞掉那份该死的工作也不想要你冒险！”

一连串的话语，轰得Peter哑口无言，脑袋登时一片空白。

“我不能阻止你去做这份工作，因为这是你的人生。”Tony苦笑地说，“于是我花了半年说服他们了，我成功了。即使那些装备不只穿在你身上，我无所谓，只要能代替我在战场上保护你就够了。然后你知道我想干嘛吗？”

男人伸手在西装口袋里掏半天，被酒精浸润的脑袋有些晕眩，他脚步踉跄差点要跌了一跤，Peter连忙伸手搀扶他。

“放手！”Tony摆手挣脱，从口袋里把那颗漂亮的蓝色钻戒握在指间，“你知道我想要跟你结婚吗？我安排了所有的一切，就等你一句Yes，结果你他妈的就这样留了一句分手的字条在床头，换掉号码和住家地址，宁可相信那该死的报章杂志也不给我一个机会解释。”

Peter满是惊愕，胸口起伏随着呼吸混乱而急促：“我……我不知道，Mr.Stark，你应该，你应该和我讨论的，而不是……”

“而不是什么？”Tony笑了一下，“哦，我可爱的Peter，现在你又愿意听我解释了对吗？不，我受够了。”

男人抬手一挥，把那颗钻戒扔进了身旁那清澈宁静的湖泊之中，只听扑通一小声水花，彷佛浇熄了两人之间曾经浓烈的火光。

“你赢了，再见。”

* 

“唔啊……”Tony睁开眼睛，率先发现自己睡在Bruce的客厅沙发上，随后感到头痛欲裂，“现在……现在几点了？”

Clint睡在一旁的地毯上，揉揉眼睛：“十一点……哦天，Steve也睡在这里还没清醒？”他哈哈大笑起来：“世界要末日了吗？这个每天早上六点准时爬起来晨跑的家伙，居然睡到现在？”

Steve不满地把抱枕扔在他脸上：“闭嘴……我替Nat挡掉了所有的酒，你应该要感激我而不是嘲笑我。”

“哦，我简直要爱死你了。”Clint说，“如果那些酒喝进我的肚子里，我八成直接躺进医院了我说。”

“老天！”Tony突然大喊了起来，两手不停地掏着口袋，“我的戒指呢？”

Clint和Steve爬起了身子，一同看着小胡子难得慌张的模样。

“我的戒指不见了。”Tony揉乱了头发，“我昨天干了什么去了？有谁能告诉我？”

Steve冷静地说：“你昨天喝掉了五瓶伏特加，我阻止不了你。然后……”

“然后你去找Peter说话，”Clint接着说，“再把口袋里的玩意——我没看清楚是什么，或许真的是戒指，你把它丢进了湖泊里面。”

“Fuck！”Tony咒骂一声，“我说了什么？嘿？快告诉我！”

Clint摇摇头：“你们起了争执，很抱歉，我们可不敢太靠近，我只看见……Peter好像在你走掉之后哭了。”

“你把人说哭了。”Steve耸耸肩，“很像是你会干的事情，Stark。”

“哦天。”Tony顾不得身上皱巴巴的衬衫和西装，抓起车钥匙便离开了住宅。

  


一路上，男人焦躁地开着车。他是曾怨怼过Peter，但从没想要分手了还以前男友的身分去伤害他，他几乎忘了昨天酒醉过后站在岸边和男孩谈话的内容，但他想戒指不见了，Peter哭了，自己肯定再次搞砸了。于是他边开车，边拨打着从不正当的手段得来的Peter的电话号码，很意外地响了两声后被一名女孩接通。

“Mr.Stark？”

“呃？你是昨天那位……”

“Liz，我是Liz。”

“Liz，”Tony冷静地问，“你没要和Peter结婚对吗？”

“什么？当然没有。”女孩惊讶地说，“我可是有未婚夫的，这种话你问过一次就别再问第二次了好吗？”

Tony啧了一声，他天才般的脑袋在昨天见过Peter后忍不住喝了个烂醉，紊乱的情绪轻而易举让Clint那个笨蛋完全误导。

“Peter呢？为什么你会接他的电话？”

“他手机留在我的包里忘记带走了。”女孩轻声说，“但我想……你或许得赶紧回家看看你的家门口。”

“我的家门口怎么了？”

“你回去看看便知道了。”Liz认真地说，“拜托你别跑去他的租屋处等他，你们两个要是再次擦肩而过就太蠢了。”

呃，Tony挂上电话后立刻转了个方向盘，红色的马莎拉蒂一路超速狂飙驶离皇后区。

* 

当Tony看见Peter浑身湿透地坐在他的别墅门口睡着时，他的心几乎要被过于庞大的喜悦填满。他弯下身抚摸男孩的额头，发现体温有些发烫时，几乎没有犹豫地把他抱进怀里，直直走进了他们曾经同居的住宅里。 

Tony替Peter换下了一身湿漉漉地西装，给他擦干身体，套上留在卧室里没带走的T恤和棉裤。男孩晕呼呼的脑袋终于清醒了过来，他在看见Tony拿着毛巾，替他敷着发热的额头时，爬起身子紧紧抱住了他。

“对不起，Mr.Stark……我没能找到那颗戒指……”

“什么？”Tony愣了一下，“你跳进湖泊里找那颗戒指？”

“对不起，我没找到……”Peter忍不住哭了出来，“我……我应该要给你时间说话，而不是……让情绪主导了我的思考……对不起我……”

“好了好了。”Tony对于哭丧着脸道歉的Peter完全没有抵抗能力，“那都是一年前的事情了，你生气有你的原因，而我也确实得多花一点时间陪你的，快别哭了。”

男人伸手抹去Peter脸上的眼泪，听着他有些胡言乱语的哭诉。

“我很寂寞，我很想念你，每天每夜……在我没出任务的时候，我都希望能和你在一起……对不起，我应该坚强一点，应该多给你一点体谅……”

“没事的。”Tony亲吻他的额头，“你有些发烧，等清醒后我们再谈好吗？我这次不会再留你一个人在这间空旷的别墅里了。”

Peter点点头，吸吸鼻子，隐忍了许久的情绪冲破围篱，眼泪哗啦啦的止不住。Tony一边安抚他的情绪，一边親吻他发红的眼窝。Peter接纳了Tony的安慰，忍不住钻进对方泛着鲜花香味的怀抱里讨安抚，他说了很多话，大部分都不记得了，只知道不断重复我很想你，我爱你的话语。他听见Tony的笑声，还有温暖的掌心抚摸额头的温度。

没一会，Peter好似想起了什么，昏昏沉沉地伸手掏着棉裤的口袋：“我的裤子呢？你把它换下来了？”

“你全身都湿透了，不换下来你会烧得更厉害。”

“我口袋里有东西，你扔掉了吗？”Peter作势要下床，立刻被Tony阻止。

“嘿？啥东西这么着急呢？”男人叹口气，“我去给你拿，你躺好别乱动。”

Tony走进浴室里，在洗衣篮里面取起那件湿透的西裤，伸手在右边口袋掏出一只绒盒，他歪着脑袋打开后，看见一枚漂亮的钻戒躺在里头。

“这什么……？”他才刚说完这句话，Peter不知何时跟了过来，从身后紧紧抱住了他。

“这颗，可以当作是你扔进湖泊里的那颗戒指吗……”

Tony眨眨眼，天才般的脑袋却问了奇怪的问题：“先等等，告诉我，你不是浑身湿透地跑去专柜买钻戒。”

“嗯……我很抱歉？”

“老天，你……”Tony好气又好笑，“你这小混蛋，难道不知道自己全身湿透的模样有多么惹人遐想，我真不知道你是想乐死我，还是想气死我？”

Peter笑了出来，踮起脚尖啃咬Tony的耳尖，轻声问道：“所以？你的答案是什么呢？”

耳畔一阵细微的呼吸和温热，发麻了Tony的头皮，他径自将戒指套进手指里头，转过身将人抱了起来，压在浴室冰凉的墙壁上。

“我想，在我说Yes之前，咱们先补足一年以来失去的性生活，你认为呢？Mr.Parker。”

Peter主动地吻住了Tony，相隔一年的思念足以让他们疯狂，唇舌之间是既激动又热情，他们疯狂地把舌头伸进对方嘴里，掏空了彼此的空气，让身体随着热吻而上升温度。

“我同意。Mr.Stark。

彩蛋： 

Bruce和Natasha在婚礼隔天带着水果去探望Pepper。

“呃，你是说是Tony故意让你吃下草莓派？”Bruce惊愕地说，“我的天啊，他居然干出这种事？”

“是我心甘情愿的，”金发女人耸耸肩，“因为跟在失恋后加倍乱来加倍任性的总裁身边有多痛苦，你们能体会吗？”

红发女人同情地说：“完全不想想象。”

“没事，因为我知道，想和对方说话的不只Tony一个人。”Pepper笑了一下，“Peter在一个月前就在练习华尔兹了，你们看看这两个人有多无聊呢。”

Bruce和Natasha异口同声：“简直无聊透顶了。”

END

  


  
2019-05-19  
133  
3986

[#铁虫](https://evanmj367.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%81%E8%99%AB)

  
[上一篇](https://evanmj367.lofter.com/post/1f74575c_1c5c624ec)  
[下一篇](https://evanmj367.lofter.com/post/1f74575c_12e9e9e9c)  


评论 ( 133 )

热度 ( 3986 )

  1. 共25人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://ran03069.lofter.com/) [charon](https://ran03069.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://guduhuanzhe954.lofter.com/) [简辞朝](https://guduhuanzhe954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://chenmixueyangwufaziba960.lofter.com/) [霖沐沐沐](https://chenmixueyangwufaziba960.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jiujiu02.lofter.com/) [一言二三](https://jiujiu02.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://never00514.lofter.com/) [never.](https://never00514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://suyihua303.lofter.com/) [皓月](https://suyihua303.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://suyihua303.lofter.com/) [皓月](https://suyihua303.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://bljiekangbazi.lofter.com/) [BL界扛把子](https://bljiekangbazi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://fridayfunday.lofter.com/) [一枪穿心脏](https://fridayfunday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yu80719398.lofter.com/) [煜](https://yu80719398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yueer035.lofter.com/) [我爱切东西](https://yueer035.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://linchuangkongbizuoyusheng021.lofter.com/) [临窗控笔作雨声](https://linchuangkongbizuoyusheng021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wmmmhm.lofter.com/) [叮叮咚咚](https://wmmmhm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://chenmialljinwufaziba.lofter.com/) [黄焖咸鱼鸡](https://chenmialljinwufaziba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://helanshu083.lofter.com/) [橘子嘚嘚](https://helanshu083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://antushiyi.lofter.com/) [安涂十一](https://antushiyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yanzi68023.lofter.com/) [灯灯灯灯](https://yanzi68023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yanzi68023.lofter.com/) [灯灯灯灯](https://yanzi68023.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://siyuyanjiu9.lofter.com/) [📷](https://siyuyanjiu9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://hongmozi.lofter.com/) [自行脑补](https://hongmozi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiaocao71169.lofter.com/) [小草](https://xiaocao71169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://xiaocao71169.lofter.com/) [小草](https://xiaocao71169.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://hildamilor.lofter.com/) [Hilda Milor](https://hildamilor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://duzheng30786.lofter.com/) [独症.](https://duzheng30786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://stay7635.lofter.com/) [初八](https://stay7635.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://litongtong75305.lofter.com/) [李童童](https://litongtong75305.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://guyingsuixing582.lofter.com/) [茶緋不非](https://guyingsuixing582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://witch767.lofter.com/) [Lumos.](https://witch767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://witch767.lofter.com/) [Lumos.](https://witch767.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://huangyan53379.lofter.com/) [格林德袜](https://huangyan53379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wantu048.lofter.com/) [顽徒](https://wantu048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yuhualuochuheyanyu.lofter.com/) [余花落处和烟雨](https://yuhualuochuheyanyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yaowang442.lofter.com/) [王嘉易🍭️](https://yaowang442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://tp392.lofter.com/) [TP](https://tp392.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://243622.lofter.com/) [243622](https://243622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://mochaaixiangcao.lofter.com/) [Mr.Dreamer](https://mochaaixiangcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://dys-marvel.lofter.com/) [二木夕](https://dys-marvel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://karry203.lofter.com/) [芒果爱吃🍅](https://karry203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zhangqi952.lofter.com/) [秦时追](https://zhangqi952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://suju520.lofter.com/) [ISU今天做人了吗](https://suju520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://alice988.lofter.com/) [QVQ](https://alice988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://weixu194.lofter.com/) [山寺寻桂子](https://weixu194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://weixu194.lofter.com/) [山寺寻桂子](https://weixu194.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://wodexiaogegeweishenmezheimehaokan.lofter.com/) [南墙](https://wodexiaogegeweishenmezheimehaokan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://balalaxiaomoxian516.lofter.com/) [梵渝](https://balalaxiaomoxian516.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://balalaxiaomoxian516.lofter.com/) [梵渝](https://balalaxiaomoxian516.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yiniantiantang629.lofter.com/) [壹贰肆柒](https://yiniantiantang629.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://nilaogongjiangcheng.lofter.com/) [Claire](https://nilaogongjiangcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://zhejianglindaiyu.lofter.com/) [瑜瑜瑜瑜_er](https://zhejianglindaiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://iwannbewithyou.lofter.com/) [iwannbewithyou](https://iwannbewithyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  



End file.
